


THAT TIME STEVE AND BUCKY GOT MARRIED

by ipoiledi, junedune



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/junedune/pseuds/junedune





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THAT TIME STEVE AND BUCKY GOT MARRIED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724681) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Thanks a million to my favourite porn farmer!

 

 

“快他妈给我让开。”  
  
“冷静，冷静。”  
  
“他特么都快死了你还跟我说冷静？闪开，Wilson。”   
  
Bucky冲破急诊室的门，惊得一旁的护士倒吸一口凉气，失手摔了水壶。  
  
“我们知道，” Barton说，“这么做不对。”  
  
“Steve Rogers。” Bucky气势汹汹地问，全然不顾自己的靴子把地面踩得血迹斑斑。他整个人都处在熊熊怒火中，随时随地就要爆发。“Steven，” 他一字一顿地冲着对面的男人念道，“Grant，Rogers。在哪。”  
  
“先生，” 这个坐在前台的可怜男子瞪大了眼回应，“你知道我们不能……”  
  
“不能什么？”  
  
“Barnes，” Wilson试图说些什么，被Bucky无视。  
  
“他的伤势很严重，” 男人迟钝地说，“Barnes中士，先生，我们不能随便让外人……”  
  
“外人？” Bucky咬牙，放低身体凑近他，“你说我是个 _外人_ ？听着，小伙子……”  
  
“只有，只有，” 那人紧张地吞了吞口水，Bucky见状估摸着自己事后大概会浮现出一些些罪恶感，“只有亲属才能探视，先生。比如伴侣，孩子……之类的。”  
  
“话说你们就不能算上那个，那个叫那什么……” Bucky比划着，在脑子里搜索相应的词。  
  
“事实婚姻。” Wilson友情提醒。  
  
Bucky扬起一边眉毛。  
  
“那个目前只适用于9个州，先生。不包括纽约。”   
  
“我们两个打从16岁就住在一起，你的意思是这还不算事实婚姻？” Bucky再次质问，这下小伙子彻底石化了。明天他要上头条了吧？是吧？天啦！“你的意思是爷当年在瑞士从火车上掉下来，结果今天却要听你扯这个？你是有什么个人偏见吗，小鬼？是这意思吗？如果是这样的话我要向他妈的上帝发誓……”  
  
“行了！” 男人投降，“行了行了！你请进！请进！”  
  
Barton缓缓鼓掌。“干得漂亮，影帝级表演啊，Barnes。”  
  
“闭上你的臭嘴。” Bucky迈开步子，用手指点点他们说，“给我找个牧师过来。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
“哦，天啊。” Steve呻吟道，迷迷糊糊地用双肘支起身，“我还没死呢，Bucky，你把他带过来是搞什么鬼？抱歉，神父。”  
  
“这特么是怎么回事？” Bucky厉声问道。  
  
“什么怎么回事？” Steve反问，然后皱起眉捂住自己的侧腰。  
  
“他们跟我说你伤得很重，Rogers！” Bucky大吼道，“可你根本没事，你他妈也太爱演了吧（drama queen）！”  
  
“我腰上确实中刀了，Buck！”  
  
“你，” Bucky指着他，说。然后他抬手抓过自己的头发，瞪大了眼，他的心脏正在胸腔里怦怦狂跳。“你，” 他气得说不出话来，“你。”  
  
“我。” Steve乖乖接话。  
  
“你！” Bucky再次吼起来，“这个！该死的惹祸精！Stark是怎么跟我说的——”  
  
“完了，” Steve哀号，“又来了。”  
  
“那个不知好歹的混蛋，我向上帝发誓，他告诉我说他实在没有办法，只有把你抬出战场——”  
  
“Buck。”  
  
“他说得好像你流了他一身的血，那个臭屁的王八蛋，‘噢，我马上就穿着我的铁罐装把Cap抬出去，像一个蹬着七彩祥云的大英雄，他没什么大问题除了肚子上被人开了个两英尺的口子正昏迷不醒……’” Steve忍不住冲他大笑。“别笑了，收起你狡猾的小脸蛋。” Bucky咒骂道，语气软了下来。“耶稣基督啊，操你，你个不让人省心的。笑吧笑吧，我刚刚把一个护士吓得半死，都是因为你。我现在越来越道德败坏品行不端，也都要怪你。噢，上帝啊。” Bucky说着俯身撑住双膝。“我的上帝啊。操你的，Rogers。”  
  
“神父，” Steve一脸真诚地对着牧师说，“请为我的男人做最后的祈祷。我想他刚刚自己发作了一场心脏病。”  
  
“闭嘴吧你。” Bucky背靠墙壁重重坐下，“上帝，我真的以为你出事了，Steve，我真的这么以为。”   
  
“我还是会疼上好一阵子。” Steve安慰道，“因为脑震荡，还有其他一些伤。但我经历过更糟的。”  
  
“你确定？”  
  
“我确定，Buck。” Steve转向牧师。“对于刚才发生的一切，我表示真心的歉意。” 他虔诚地说，“您随时可以离开。我还活着，五官端正，四肢健全。” 他再次皱起眉，缩了缩身体，“基本健全。”  
  
“等等，不行。” Bucky出声，“不行不行，我把他叫来是另有原因的，我跟你还没完呢。”  
  
Steve的双眉皱成了一个可爱的问号。他看来真的得脑震荡了，Bucky盯着他。这个可恶的家伙。“怎么了？” 片刻沉默后，Steve问，嘴唇因为不满微微鼓起。  
  
“我把他叫来是因为我要跟你结婚，你这只不开窍的呆头鹅。” 说着，Bucky两三步跨到Steve的床前，一屁股坐进陪床的椅子里，用力揉着自己的脸。  
  
“好的，Buck。” Steve用一种奇怪的神情看着他。又是一阵沉默。最后还是Steve先开口，“可……这是为什么呢？”  
  
“刚才他们不让我进你的病房，就因为在法律上我不是你的亲属。所以此时此刻我就跟你结婚，这样下一次——以我对咱们俩的了解，我敢保证一定会有下一次——我就不用对什么人发上一通火才能见到你。恭喜我们吧。”  
  
“呃，” Steve耸了耸肩，“也对，好吧。”  
  
牧师清了清自己的喉咙。“请问，” 他说，“可以开始了吗？”  
  
Bucky挥了挥手。  
  
“亲爱的来宾，” 牧师念了起来。  
  
“停停停，” Bucky再次挥起手，打断他。Steve不解地望过去。“欢聚一堂，庆贺婚典，我们都知道了。直接跳到关键部分吧。”  
  
牧师试图用一阵假咳来掩盖自己的笑意。“呃哼，” 他再次开口，“好吧。你们是否承诺共享彼此的人生，用爱心说诚……”  
  
“等一下，抱歉，可不可以用天主教的誓言？” Steve不好意思地问，“我们是天主教徒。”  
  
“ _他_ 是天主教徒，” Bucky纠正道，“我曾被纳粹抓走做人体实验，他们抹掉了我的宗教热情。”  
  
“老天，一个邪恶的异教徒。” Steve冷冰冰地说。  
  
“圣名可敬啊。” Bucky告诫道，他咳了咳，“抱歉，神父。”  
  
“是我要为此前的话抱歉。” 牧师说，“好，稍等。” 他思索了一会儿，双眉紧锁，在脑海中翻箱倒柜。“哎，不行，我不是个天主教徒，完全不知道应该要说些什么。噢！” 他把手伸进口袋掏出了手机，打开谷歌。“噢，好，现在行了。准备好了吗？”  
  
“开始吧。” Bucky说。  
  
“既然你自愿选择步入婚姻殿堂，” 牧师对着手机念道，“请将右手交给对方——注意吊针，Barnes中士——并在主与圣教会的见证下，宣示你的意愿。”  
  
“其实吧，我只是觉得要是我不答应的话他会——嘿，开玩笑的！” Steve快速澄清，“我在开玩笑呢。我愿意，当然愿意。”  
  
Bucky看向牧师，点了点头。  
  
“James Barnes，你是否愿意接受Steve Rogers成为你的妻子？噢不，噢，噢不不。” 牧师纠紧了眉毛，“噢不是，是丈夫。我错了，尊敬的美国队长。”  
  
Bucky咧开嘴。  
  
Steve合上双眼。“我这辈子都别想再洗白了。”  
  
“James Barnes，你是否愿意接受Steve Rogers成为你的丈夫，并承诺对她——对他，抱歉，忠贞不渝，不论是在顺境或是逆境，不论他是疾病或者健康，爱他，尊重他，如此度过余生的每一天？”  
  
在这个长长的问题的某个间隙，Bucky忽然感到喉咙一阵干涩。他看向Steve，咽了咽口水。Steve的双眼又大又蓝，眼神里带着一点点惊讶，正如Bucky此时一样，就好像他们突然之间才真正反应过来，自己正在做什么。此前他们从没想过这桩事，一星半点的念头都不曾有过。曾经他们甚至都无法在夜里并肩走在一起，或是站得太过靠近，又或者坐成他们想要坐在一起的样子。你问Bucky是否愿意不论疾病或健康不论顺境或逆境都去爱并尊重Steve，直到他死去吗？  
  
他已经死过一次了，然而他对Steve的爱没有分毫改变。他在连自己是谁都不记得的时候，都仍然爱着Steve。  
  
“你说对了。” 他回答。Steve的唇角弯成了一个微笑。  
  
“跟我预想的回答有点儿不一样。” 牧师不得不承认，“好吧，Steve Rogers，你是否愿意接受James Barnes成为你的丈夫？并承诺对他忠贞不渝，不论是在逆境或是顺境，不论他是疾病或者……”  
  
“我愿意。” Steve脱口而出，他的双眼朦胧，神情激动。“我愿意，我愿意，Buck……”  
  
Bucky一把揽过他的脑袋——动作大概是粗暴了点儿，考虑到他还有脑震荡——对着Steve的嘴唇结结实实地来了个让他无法呼吸的激情澎湃的吻。  
  
“这倒是跟我预想的一样。” 牧师接着说，“以圣父圣子圣灵之名，我现在正式宣布你们成为夫妻——夫，夫夫，丈夫和丈夫，呃，你们，Barnes中士和Rogers队长。”  
  
“谢啦，伙计。” Bucky表示道，他胸中的怒火已经全部烟消云散，只剩飘飘然的满心欢喜。“虽然我们早就心知肚明。”  
  
“还有几份证书需要你们签一下，然后你们就能……你懂的，我现在就去拿，你可以接着亲吻你的……新郎。”  
  
Steve贴着Bucky的嘴唇笑起来。牧师离开时带上了门。Steve任由Bucky喜滋滋地吻着他，如糖似蜜，他乖乖纵容着他，只是略微嘲笑了一下他是怎样一个大笨蛋。“我们真该经常结结婚。” Steve咕哝道。  
  
“亲爱的，” Bucky用鼻子蹭蹭他的鼻子，“你真是说到我心坎里去了。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
彩蛋：  
  
  
“噢天哪，” Steve呻吟着，气息凌乱又绵长，“噢我的天哪。”  
  
“我们真的，” Bucky咬着牙说，“真的，真的，真的，真的……”  
  
“噢天哪，噢天哪，Bucky——”  
  
“真的应该常常结婚。”  
  
“呃！啊！” Steve喘息。  
  


 

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

retroactive bachelor party from tumblr

 

***

 

Stark一屁股坐到桌子对面，嘴里嚼着他的早餐。“来说说，” 他开腔。Steve并没有抬头，但他吃准了Bucky定会把来人从头到脚狠狠打量一番，只要那个人是Stark，这招可谓屡试不爽。“你们最近过得怎样啊？”  
  
“挺好的。” Steve一脸警惕地回答。  
   
“Peggy阿姨那天跟我说了件事儿。”  
   
“拜托你别再这么称呼她。” Steve头疼地说。  
   
“Peggy阿姨，” Stark故意提高音量，“告诉我说——”  
   
“没错，没错，你尽管笑我们吧，老树发新芽，老家伙们正新婚。” Bucky说，“你最好有准备新婚礼物，Steve刚弄坏了咱们的吐司炉。”  
   
“吐司炉明明是你弄坏的。”  
   
“吐司炉绝对不是我弄坏的！”  
   
“你在它开着的时候就把左手伸进去难道还指望它不会……怎么了？” Steve问。  
   
Stark的下巴看眼就快要掉到地上。“怎么了？” 他又问了一遍。  
   
“到底怎么了？”Bucky也加入。   
  
“噢，不！” Steve顿时反应过来，与此同时Bucky瞪大了眼睛，说道，“见了鬼了。”  
   
“Carter打电话跟我说Brad想要拍一部关于你俩经历的电影。” Stark呆滞地说，随即一个诡异的微笑慢慢爬上他的嘴角。  
   
“得了，看你干的好事，Barnes。”Steve直直盯着他。  
   
“我他妈怎么知道他还不知道！”  
   
“哦，” Steve回应，“也许你该想想Peg不是个爱嚼舌根的人？”  
   
“你们居然没有邀请我。” Stark深深叹气，一脸心痛欲绝。  
   
“老实说，” Steve还真有点愧疚，“我们一个人都没邀请。”  
   
“因为你当时肚子上中了一刀，抱歉没能给你一段充满粉红泡泡的浪漫回忆……”  
   
“但是我喜欢。” Steve说，Bucky听见后对他露出笑脸。  
   
“肉麻死了。” Stark欢快地说，“你俩办过单身派对了吗？我的意思是，补办过单身派对了没。单身派对最赞了，相信我没错的。”  
   
“别想。” Steve指着他警告。  
   
“不想。” Stark一边表示同意，一边在手机上看似不经意地划拉。他挥挥手。“你说的对，我不想干什么，这是你们俩的私事，与我无关。”  
   
Steve冲他眯起眼，Stark举起手机。“除非我刚刚叫了脱衣舞娘。”  
  
   
***  
  
   
“这其实还不赖。” Bucky嘀咕道，Steve含着饮料呵呵笑起来。他的手放在Bucky的大腿根部，而Bucky的手臂绕过椅背搂着他的肩。他有点微醺，只是一点点，真的，就只有一点点而已。他捏了捏手掌下的肌肉，Bucky用鼻尖蹭着他的耳朵，落下一个又一个吻。  
   
“我看你还挺享受的。” Steve指出。他再次品了一口Thor带来的美酒，看向舞台，舞娘们正在上面性感地缓缓扭动身体。这是个不错的地方，Stark把整个场子包了下来。Steve不禁想起了那些曾和他一起巡演的姑娘，她们经常会因为穿着高跟鞋跳舞而小腿抽筋，于是他暗暗希望今晚的这些女孩不会在演出后需要用冰块冷敷什么的。他很容易对女性感到心软，这跟Bucky一样，不过很快他飘散的思绪就又被拉了回来。  
   
“这里的每一个男人可都有点硬了。” Bucky对他说。于是Steve的手又再往上挪了点儿，粉红色的指尖隔着牛仔裤稍稍擦过Bucky的裆部。Bucky咬了咬他的耳朵。“你这个小坏蛋。” 他在Steve的耳边粗声道，Steve轻笑了一声。  
   
“你，呃……” Steve正想说些什么，随即响起了另一首歌，让他不住笑起来。听见歌词，他整个人都蹭地红透了，这都怪酒精，不怪他。Bucky也在笑，他的双眼看着台上舞动的女孩，眼底有欲望涌动。Steve问，“你觉得我现在把你弄出去的话，会有人注意到吗？”  
   
“我不知道。” Bucky回答，低沉的声音让Steve燥热起来。“我们在角落里不是吗？神不知鬼不觉。”  
   
“Stark确实给了我们一个清净的好地方。” Steve说，“你得承认这家伙办派对很有一手。”  
   
“别让我说出一些事后会后悔的话。” Bucky警告道，“你知道我在精虫上脑时说的话都不能作数。”  
   
“那我是不是应该先把你弄硬了，再问你还准不准备还我1935年借的那5块钱，如果你说是的，我就知道你在撒谎。你是这意思吗？” Steve问。  
   
“就是你说的这意思。”  
   
“嘿，Barnes，” Steve用鼻尖磨蹭他的耳朵，“你真的不打算还我1935年的那5块钱吗？”  
   
Bucky笑着转过脸，让两人的嘴唇贴在一起。“甜心，” 他说道，“我当然会还。”  
   
Steve也笑了。  
   
他们身处的地方确实很隐蔽，在一个远离吧台的小包厢里，台上舞动的女孩为他们做了很好的掩护。每个人都只顾盯着她们看，Thor和Stark正吵吵嚷嚷地跟Rhodey打趣……  
   
Steve在位子上动了动身体，一手抵在Bucky的身侧，另一手包裹住他牛仔裤下的鼓起。“见鬼，” 他说，“这家伙是趁我不注意的时候又偷偷长大了吗？”  
   
“溜须拍马可不能让你尝到什么甜头。” Bucky嘴上这么说，手上却将Steve搂得更紧，他的头向后仰起靠在椅背上，喉结随着Steve摩擦的动作上下滚动。  
   
“溜须拍马能让我尝到你的大家伙。” Steve反驳，Bucky轻笑出声，“天哪。”  
   
Steve收紧手掌，透过裤子熟稔地按压Bucky的勃起，以他喜欢的方式。掌心感受到被那个结实的轮廓抵住的热度，Steve有些情难自禁，渴望更多。于是反倒是他先呻吟起来，就因为他正在摩擦Bucky火热的硬物，还想要将它放到自己的双腿之间……他也是这么告诉了Bucky。  
   
“看在上帝的份上，闭嘴。” Bucky哑着嗓子冲他吼了一句，“赶紧把手伸进来，不然你得负责替我解释裤子上的脏东西，Rogers。”  
   
Steve露齿一笑，他照做了，不仅如此，事后还把每根手指都舔了干净。这就是为什么他们现在在男士洗手间里。  
  
   
***  
   
  
补充说明：这就是为什么他们现在在男士洗手间里，并且忘了锁门。  
   
“你们可真会玩！” Thor突然冒了出来，醉醺醺的样子。Steve也正在一片迷醉之中，他的身体弯折在洗手台前，一只手撑住镜子，另一只绕到背后，揪着Bucky的头发。而Bucky跪在地上。“非常有创意！我得为你们鼓掌。”  
   
“谢了，Thor。” Steve回应。老天，Thor还真是——真是高大，并且十分——十分强壮。Bucky向后撤开，擦了擦嘴。  
   
“哥们，” 他对着门点了点下巴。  
   
“噢！” Thor醒悟过来，他低声道，“没错，我得换个地方解手。”  
   
门合起并关严实了，Steve扭过头。“如果说刚才那下反倒让我更兴奋了，你会生气吗？”  
   
Bucky想了想，一边顺手按压着Steve的内壁。“不会。” 他回答，再次凑上前。  
  
   
***   
  
  
派对之后的私人聚会放在Stark大厦。Steve终于肯承认——他是真的醉了。  
   
“好吧，我们有……” Sam探出身张望着十四楼酒吧间里的小冰箱，“呃……苹果汁，橙汁，红石榴汁。来点儿什么漱漱口呢，中士。”  
   
Bucky认真地在考虑，这时Steve把下巴搁到他的肩膀上，在他耳后嗅来嗅去。“别闹，小鬼。” Bucky宠溺地说，用手指弹了弹他的脸颊。Steve不满地朝他皱起眉。“给我来点儿他喝的东西。” Bucky决定道。  
   
“你说什么？” Steve一惊。  
   
Bucky耸耸肩。“就一两杯，我会悠着点的。”  
   
“嘿，好呀。” Sam说，“今朝有酒今朝醉，不是吗？”  
   
Bucky再次耸了耸肩。  
  
   
***  
  
   
“作弊。” Bucky的脸埋在手臂里含糊不清地咕哝，他指了指Thor，“你这是作弊。”  
   
“不服的话，用你的左手再试一次。” Thor提议。  
   
Bucky将左肘架到桌面上，嘴里骂骂咧咧的。他握住Thor的手掌，双方调整着姿势让两只手互相紧紧贴合。  
   
“3，” Steve数道，“2，1。”  
   
Bucky金属臂上的铁片咔嚓嚓地合起，牢牢锁死。Thor脸上得意的笑容渐渐消散。“呵！” Bucky咬紧了牙。  
   
  
***  
   
  
“宝贝，宝贝，” Bucky不停呢喃，“宝贝。”  
   
“你要吐在我身上了？”  
   
“没有！” Bucky不满地抗议。他翻了个身朝着Steve的颈侧狠狠亲了一口，Steve剧烈地颤了一下，大笑起来。参加聚会的其他人要么已经离开，要么已经睡着了——只有Steve和Bucky还躺在地上，仰面看着Stark大厦的房间里挑高的天花板，伸展成两个大字，空气里仍然弥漫着Thor带来的酒精的味道。“我想跟你说件事。”  
   
“什么事，Barnes？你终于舍得给我买个戒指了吗，小气鬼？”  
   
Bucky转过头看着Steve。“想要吗，想要我就给你买。” 他柔声说道，他的眼睛显得又朦胧又快乐。  
   
“我跟你说着玩的。” Steve的声音是同样的温柔，他感到内心深处某个角落被轻轻触动。他伸出手，笨拙地抚上Bucky的脸颊。“我跟你说着玩呢，我知道你会的。”  
   
Bucky对着他微笑，他抓过Steve的手，那只放在他脸上的手，把嘴唇贴上他的无名指。“嗯……” 他说，“这次可被你说对了，我真的会给你买。”  
   
Steve也在笑，他醉得太厉害，脑袋晕乎乎的，甚至都忘了嘲笑对方是个黏糊糊的大傻瓜。Bucky用拇指抚摩着Steve的手指，若有所思地想着什么。  
   
“你刚才想说什么？”  
   
“嗯？”  
   
“刚才你不停在叫我，然后被我打断了。”  
   
“是你一贯的风格。”  
   
Steve用亲吻堵上了他接下去的话。“嗯，” Bucky又想了想，“噢，对了，我是想要跟你说，宝贝，你的丈夫——”  
   
“噢，不——”  
   
“击败了一个外星人——”  
   
“James Barnes—— ”  
   
“在掰手腕比赛里。”  
   
“上帝保佑你尽快忘记今晚发生的事吧。”  
   
“我永远不会忘记的，Rogers。 ”  
  
  
－end－


End file.
